Jared and Kim
by biggy123
Summary: Jared a jock/werewolf and Kim a rebellious pothead will they ever have their happy ending? Seems like the world is fighting against them sometimes. Version of Kim and Jared's love story.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck! I'm sitting in the principal's office once again. My dad is going to be pissed, at least he'll have to take his dick out of the next bimbo he decides to bring home to discipline me. Ha! Discipline never lasts long he's never home long enough to enforce it.

"Miss Connweller what has it been almost a week since I've had you in my office, that's pretty good for you". God, what a dick. His life must really suck to get such joy out of disciplining high school students. I just looked at him with no emotion what so ever on my face. Sweat is dripping from his round chubby face, how disgusting. "Miss Connweller, did you hear a thing I just said to you"? Opps...I was too busy determining how many button up shirts this fool had to change into in a days' worth of time. I'm thinking at least four he sweat through them so quickly yuck! "Ummm no, sorry I didn't get that last part". He looked at me disappointedly. "As I was saying Miss Conweller I think it would be more of a punishment to keep you in your classes than suspend you". I groaned I guess it was better than being at home. I stood up and headed for the door. God what time was it I didn't even know what class I was supposed to be in. "And Miss Connweller" I paused "I WILL be calling your father to let him know of our little meeting this morning". I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I think the principal talked to my dad more than I did these days.

As soon as I got to my locker the bell rang the hallways quickly became crowded with juveniles. I started grabbing my books that I thought I needed when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and attacked my neck. I turned around and eyed Jax. "Did you get into much trouble" he asked me? "No, it's fine, he didn't see what we were smoking just thought we were skipping classes" I explained. "You didn't have to run away like a little pussy though" as soon as the principal spotted us outside, he made a run for the tree line. He left me with all the blame, little fucker. "Well I'm in trouble enough, I figured you could shoulder some of the blame" I rolled my eyes at his poor excuse. Why am I dating this jerk again? Oh yeah, he's hot and even though he can be a dick he gets me. "Come on Kimberly we have English next" he leads me into our next class. We have assigned seats in this class which sucks because Jax's last name is Smith. I quickly head over to my assigned seat with the rest of the "C's". I looked to my left and noted the empty seat next to me. It didn't surprise me anymore, Jerad Cameron usually sat in that seat and he's always skipping class. I wasn't one of those pathetic girls who pined after a guy she could never have. Unfortunately, a year ago I was one of those girls, hopelessly in love with Jerad. I secretly wrote his name all over my notebooks. I Imagined every scenario that could possibly happen that would end in us hopelessly in love with each other. That was until after my parents divorced, I decided it was time to grow the fuck up and leave that pathetic little girl behind. Quickly after my parents' divorce my mother ran off with some guy, and my dad has been quickly making his way through every floozy he can pick up at the local bars. At least it didn't take long until I met Jax he kind of my savior. He helped me learn how to cope. Okay, alcohol and pot probably weren't the best coping mechanism but it worked for now.

I heard the chair beside me scrape against the linoleum. I glanced over at the seat next to me and my jaw literally dropped to my desk. Sitting next to me was Jerad Cameron, but not the Jerad that I once knew two weeks ago. What the fuck?! He was... HUGE! I think back, has it really only been two weeks since he was in school last? I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my thoughts, maybe I was still that pathetic little girl. Jax, Jax, you love Jax remember? Even if I did like Jerad it would never happen, he was a jock and I was a nobody, a stoner just trying to get through this hell hole. I realized I was still staring with my whole body turned to him and my jaw all the way on my fucking desk. Jerad must have felt my awkward stares because he slowly tuned my direction. I quickly turned my attention to the front of the room trying very hard to act like I wasn't ogling this god sitting next to me. Jax, Jax, you love Jax! God how many times do I need to repeat my mantra when I'm sitting next to him? I sneaked a peak to my left and I noticed he's still staring at me. Now I guess I know how uncomfortable I made him feel just minutes before. I tried very hard to direct my attention back to the teacher towards the front of the room. Ten minutes had passed and I decided to sneak another peak, he was still staring, god what was with him, he had such a stupid look on his amazing face. FUCK Jax, Jax, you love Jax! I glanced over to my left about every ten minutes throughout the class and he continued to stare the whole class period. Finally, the bell rang I slowly got up from my desk feeling his gaze follow me. Jax came over to my desk to walk me to my next class. He took in the god, I mean Jerad starring at my every movement, he looked just as confused as I did. "God man get your own girlfriend" Jerad's head snapped up to glare at Jax. Did he just growl at Jax? No, I must be hearing things, how much pot did I smoke this morning? God today was a weird day. Jax hesitantly looked in my direction "Come on, babe lets go". I turned to go with Jax to our next class when out of nowhere Jerad grabbed my arm "Kim wait don't go". I looked at him so confused I didn't understand this interaction. "Jerad let go of my arm" I hissed, I didn't feel the need to be polite to him, what was his deal anyway? He was normally a massive dick and now today out of nowhere he decided he didn't want to let me out of his sight. After a minute or two had passed and Jerad still hadn't let go of my arm Jax shoved his shoulder "Man what the hell is your problem, let go of her". Jerad finally let go of my arm he was shaking vehemently, Jax quickly grabbed my arm and practically ran from the room to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday, the whole student body was bustling with excitement, there was a huge party tonight everyone was sure to be there. Jared hasn't said a word to me since our last encounter. Every once and awhile I would catch him staring but he seemed to understand how uncomfortable it made me because he would quickly look away. Surprisingly Jax didn't say much about the encounter I'm sure he wasn't worried he knew how different Jared and I were. I was packing up from our last class of the day and Jax came trotting up to me "Hey babe why don't we start our own little pre-party at your place tonight?" Ever since Jax and I started dating he has been trying to hit a home run. Don't get me wrong I'm not a prude but sex just doesn't feel right with Jax. I'm sure I'll get there one day but for now he'll have to be okay with all of the other bases. "Sure, come over around five and we can head over to the party around seven." he wiggled his eyebrows at my answer ha he's not too hard to please. As we exit the classroom, I glanced over my shoulder towards Jared's desk. He was staring at us his face is beat red and it looked like his body was vibrating in his chair. Hastily I headed out to the parking lot and into my car I put my keys into the ignition and froze. A wolf was howling in pain and it sounded like he is right behind the school, why would a wolf be so close to the school? Quickly I started up my vehicle and pealed out of my spot.

When I got home, I started cleaning up all of my dad's beer cans and wrappers laying in the living room where he normally perched throughout the day. He must have already headed to the bar for the evening. After picking up I made a sandwich and headed to my room to pass the time. I rolled a joint and when I was relaxed enough, I decided it was time for some homework. I wasn't always the most behaved at school but I made sure to keep my grades up, how else was I going to get out of this hell hole?

When the doorbell rang, I nearly jumped out of my desk chair I hadn't realized it was already five. I opened the door to find a very red eyed Jax, sigh he was already high on something. He stumbled into my house without a word I closed the door behind him. When I turned around, he grabbed my neck and pulled me into him. He forcefully pressed his lips against mine, my mouth opened to allow him entrance into my mouth. When I was bored of his repeated movements I pulled away. "Hi" I looked up at his dilated pupils and was scared of what I saw in them. They were full of greed, and lust he pushed me up against the wall and rubbed my breast over my clothing. I could feel his hard heat rubbing up against my leg and I took a jagged breath in. I pushed him off of me and headed for my room, might as well get this over with. He followed me like a lost puppy practically tripping and stumbling over his own feet. Once in my room he grabbed me and threw me on to the bed and locked his lips with mine. His hands quickly made off with my shirt and bra and I felt very vulnerable in front of his gaze. He grabbed my hair and pulled me off of the bed and my knees hit the floor hard I would definitely have bruises tomorrow. He undid his pants and forced himself into my mouth. I didn't mind his forcefulness it was just how he was and I was used to it by now. He continued his actions in and out of my mouth, my gag reflex is getting better I'm learning that if I breath through my nose and try to calm my body I don't gag on his fullness as much. "FUCK, you're such a whore" once again he grabbed my hair and dragged me from the floor and bent me over the side of the bed. "Jax, NO! I'm not ready to have sex" he sighs at me. "Kim come on, we've been dating for almost six months, and you've given me nothing!" he whined. "Jax, I'm sorry I just need more time" he rolled his eyes at me "I won't wait forever Kim, it wouldn't be hard to find an actual woman that can satisfy my needs". "Come on Jax just give me a month, I just need a month. I can't lose you Jax I love you; I need you". He stood up grabbed his pants and walked out I heard him yell "I'll see you at the party stupid bitch". I crumpled to the floor; tears began to leak from my eyes I felt so ashamed. Why couldn't I just have sex with him. People lost their virginity all the time why couldn't I just give mine to Jax? He's and okay guy, I mean I've known worse guys than Jax. He loved me, right?

After a good ten minutes I forced myself off of the floor and into the shower. I hadn't realized how raw my sculpt was until the warm water of the shower hit it, I winced from the pain. I quickly finished my shower and threw on some black skinny jeans, a tight dark purple top, and some makeup. I gingerly pulled my hair brush through my tender sculpt. I grabbed my wallet, threw on some shoes and I was out the door and on my way to the party down the street. When I arrived, I began looking around for Jax I'm sure he was over his hissy fit by now. Once I spotted him my heart dropped into my stomach, he had some blonde pushed up against the corner in the living room. "Isn't that your boyfriend?" I whipped my face around and Jared stood there looking at me with pity in his eyes. "Why the fuck do you care?" I didn't have to be so harsh but he was really starting to piss me off. He gently moved his hand to my face and wiped a tear from my cheek. Fuck I was crying in front of everyone I took a deep breath trying to force the tears to disappeared. The air was intoxicated with Jared's scent and my knees began to wobble and my head started spinning. His hand was still on my face and it felt like I was being electrocuted just by his simple touch. I looked away quickly towards Jax and all the calm that Jared had transmitted to my body immediately disappeared. I was seeing red; my hands were shaking I stomped up to Jax and his tramp. I gently tapped his shoulder he turned and before I knew what I was doing my fist flew into his jaw. Ha, let his mouth take a beating for once, asshole! I hit him so hard he fell to the floor "what the hell, Kim!". He grabbed his chin; blood was running down his hands I must have busted his lip open. He got up off the floor his face was full of rage. In slow motion he cocked his right arm back behind his head and brought his fingers into a tight fist. I closed my eyes just waiting for the pain I heard a loud smack but I couldn't feel the pain that I was patiently waiting for. Where was the pain? Maybe he knocked me out and I would feel all the pain when I woke up. But I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was a very tall man standing in front of me. My chest was practically pushed up against his back and by the electricity that I felt through the skin contact I knew exactly who my savior was. "Fuck! You broke my hand you fucker!" I peeked around Jared's shoulder and Jax was screaming and clutching his hand to his chest. I looked up to Jared to make sure he wasn't hurt he looked perfect "come on Kim let's get you home" I nodded. I didn't understand why he would do that? Why am I leaving with him? But somehow, I knew it was the right thing to do I barely knew him but I felt so safe in his presence. He led me out of the house with his hand on the small of my back, I thought I was going to pass out with all of the currents going through my boy tonight. How could his touches have such an effect on me? I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that he was talking to me "KIM!". "Huh, oh sorry what did you say?" "Are you okay?" "Umm...yeah I'm fine, thank you by the way you didn't have to do that". I tried to explain my gratitude to him. I don't know what I was thinking hitting Jax of course he would hit me back. I humiliated him in front of the entire student body. "No Kim I really did have too". I didn't understand his words, before I knew it the words were stumbling out of my mouth "why, you never had any interest in my life before". He looked at me with so much sadness and guilt in his eye "Kim, I'm sorry, you're right but I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my stupidity!". My jaw flew open why was he saying these things to me? He stopped walking and I looked around me and realized we were standing in front of my house. He looked deep into my eyes like he was searching for something very important in them "Kim could we be friends?" once again my mind was boggled by his words. "Umm sure I guess" he nodded and turned around and walked swiftly back towards the party. WHAT THE HELL!


	3. Chapter 3

Bam, bam, bam "Ohh fuck yeah, right there! That feels so good...fuck!" Yuck, why did my room have to share a wall with my dad's. I knew that he was having plenty of sex but god damn I didn't have to listen to it! "shut the fuck up!" I yelled at the adjoining wall. I pulled out my headphones and turned my music up as loud as it could go my ear drums protested but it was better than listening animals going at it next door. I spent most of the weekend locked in my room I smoked and snuck into my dad's hard liquor. I couldn't feel anything, no pain, no hope, no quilt, nothing. I wanted to feel something, anything.

Finally, Monday morning came and I decided to walk to school to get some fresh air it was only a mile or two. When I walked into the school everyone was staring at me. It was like they already knew everything. Duh, of course they knew I made a huge fucking scene in front of everyone at the party Friday night. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost missed the spray paint on my locker, it read 'whore, go kill yourself!' in big red letters the way the paint dripped it reminded me of blood flowing. I took a deep breath in order to force the tears back down. I could do this, this is nothing. I spoke too soon because as soon as I opened my locker I was hit with a putrid red liquid. It practically sprayed out of my locker covering my face and hair it started dripping onto my shoulders and running down my shirt. I could hear the laughs beginning all around me. I couldn't force the tears back any longer I grabbed what I could from my locker and ran out of the school. I ran for the woods; the tree line was right behind the school. I ran until my legs collapsed and I landed on my hands and knees. The smell was getting to me my stomach turned and I emptied my breakfast out onto the forest floor. I tore my shirt off trying to get away from the smell. I whipped my face and hair as best as I could and curled up into a ball and cried.

I wasn't there very long until I heard footsteps "Kim?". I couldn't find it in me to move let alone talk! I felt a too warm hand on my bare back. I opened my eyes to see Jared staring at me "Kim, are you okay?". I shook my head no, of course I wasn't okay couldn't he smell me! He stayed with me rubbing my back, after about an hour I found enough strength in me to speak. "Jared" I looked up at him "what are you doing here?". "I saw you running out of the school and towards the woods and I wanted to make sure you were okay" I nodded that was so kind of him but I wasn't really in the mood for company. He sniffed the air "Kim, don't take this the wrong way but you kind of stink" I laughed I was well aware of how I smelt I couldn't get away from the smell. My stomach started turning just at the thought but I quickly swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat. "I know, sorry you should leave" He shook his head at me "No, I think there's stream nearby, do you want to go rinse off some of the smell?" how the hell did he know there was a stream nearby we were in the middle of the fucking woods? But the idea of getting away from this smell was too appealing so I didn't argue "yes, please". He got up and extended his hand towards me, I grabbed it and he carefully pulled me up to my feet. I followed him south I think it wasn't long before I heard the water running. We broke through a small tree line and there was a little stream. I quickly realized I was standing in the middle of the forest with no shirt on with some guy I barely knew. But I didn't feel exposed or uncomfortable in his presence, I felt safe, I think? I looked over at Jared and he started to pull at the bottom of his shirt. My eyes grew wide, hubba hubba could a man have any more abs? My eyes strayed downwards and I noticed the perfect v that led to his...he chuckled opps was I staring I think I felt drool on my chin too. Embarrassed I snapped my eyes up to his face and nonchalantly whipped my chin to clean up the drool on my face. "Here rinse off, and put this on I'll wait behind the tree line to give you some privacy" he threw his shirt at me and I caught it careful not to get any red goo on it. "thank you" he smiled at me and turned away towards the tree line.

I quickly undressed and sat on a rock that was partially submerged in the stream. I rinsed my arms and shoulders, and carefully I leaned back and rinsed my hair in the stream. I felt so much better the smell was practically gone from my body. I ringed my hair out so it wasn't dripping down my back. I grabbed Jared's shirt and pulled it over my head it was HUGE, it almost passed my knees. I couldn't smell anything but Jared it was amazing, pine, salt, and fresh air...yum. "Kim, are you dressed?" "Yeah, I'm decent" he walked through the tree line and his eyes popped out of his head when he took in my presence. I smirked a little, I don't think anyone has looked at me with such adoration before and it made me smile. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand "are you feeling better?" I nodded my head I felt so much better. I looked down at our hands that were intertwined and back up at him with a quizzical look on my face. He smiled and I noticed red filling his russet colored cheeks. He shrugged his shoulders "what, I like to hold my friends' hands" he laughed. "Sure, you do" I smiled at his response. He turned to me "come on I want to show you something" he pulled my hand gently and we followed the little stream. It didn't take long before I could hear the waves, we must be close to the ocean. We broke through a grove of evergreens and onto the rocky cliffs the ocean spread wide before us. "Wow, Jared this is beautiful" I was staring at the waves beating against the cliff just below our feet. He shrugged "yea, it's okay I guess" I looked over at him confused how could he say that? I've never seen anything so amazing he was staring at me with a smile on his face "I've seen better". I blushed at his response I couldn't be sure but he seemed to be complimenting me.

"Jared I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me these last few days. You're like my own personal Prince Charming swooping in whenever I need saving."

"No problem Cinderella" he laughed at his own response it was cute. I pulled my knees up to my chest he watched my actions very closely. "What happened to your knees?" he gently grabbed my closest knee to inspect my bruises that had been forming since Friday afternoon.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it" I quickly pulled his extra-large t-shirt over my knees so he couldn't stare at them any longer. His lips pressed together to form a straight line and his hands curled into fists.

"Was it him, did Jax do that to you?" I didn't answer his question I just stared at the incoming waves. He must have taken my silence as a conformation to his question. I peeked over at him and he was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. I grabbed his fist closet to me and smiled at him, he instantly calmed down.

"So, are you and Jax broken up now?"

"Yea I think so, I think the red goo that flew out of my locker kind of sealed the deal."

"Are you sure it was him?"

I nodded "yea, it's only fair, I did humiliate him in front of everyone Friday night."

"No, that is not fair Kim, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"How do you know? You don't know what I did to him."

"Enlighten me!" I barely knew this guy but I found it so easy to talk to him, I practically spilled my guts to him. But this was private, embarrassing even how could I explain this to him without sounding like a prude.

"It's nothing, I just couldn't give him what he needed."

"So, in other words you wouldn't have sex with him?" Fuck I guess I didn't explain it very well.

"Yea my boyfriend of six months and I couldn't even fuck him. How pathetic is that?" I laughed nervously trying to keep the conversation light. Jared however was not laughing.

"Kim, you don't have to have sex with anyone you don't want to. There is absolutely nothing pathetic about that.

"I...I just should have been able too I...I should have been able to show him how much I loved him, he was willing to show me how much he cared."

"Maybe deep down you knew you didn't love him?" I thought about his words...maybe I didn't love Jax maybe my heart knew it but my mind kept refusing the idea because I just needed someone to notice me.

"Maybe" tears spilled from the corners of my eyes, I quickly brushed them away.

"You can talk to me, you know, I'll listen."

"No, it's fine you don't need to hear about my problems."

"Kim, I care I want to help you through this" I looked into his eyes they were a beautiful dark brown but the closer I looked into them I noticed little gold flakes that made them sparkle. My heart began to race, my palms were sweating, I couldn't breathe, GOD KIM BREATH! I sucked in the air around me filling my lungs and sighed at my body why was it acting this way?

"I think your right, I never loved him, hell I don't even know what love is, my mom skipped town with the first guy she could find. My dad barley notices I live with him except for the fact that he has clean clothes, and food to eat in the refrigerator." I began to cry "I...I just want to be noticed, I want to feel loved, I want to feel something, anything!" I was hyperventilating by the end of my confession I dropped my head into my hands and tried to slow my breaths. Unexpectantly Jared grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I cried into his chest my tears rolling down his bare skin. I listened for his heart when I found it, I tried to slow my breaths to the rhythm.

He began to stroke my hair "shhh...it's going to be okay Kim, everything is going to be okay shh..." once my breath was following his rhythm, I pressed my psalms to my eyes and whipped the tears away.

"Ugh I'm such a mess I'm sorry you had to hear all that"

"I'm here for you Kim, I'm not going anywhere I don't care how messed up you think you are I'm going to be here to clean up all the pieces" I looked up to his face, his eyes were sparkling. He licked his lips and slowly started moving them towards me!? Shit, was I ready to kiss him? If I was going to be with Jared Cameron it was not going to be a rebound, ohh hell no! But would he understand if I refused him even if it was only for a small amount of time? Maybe if I explained it right, he would understand he's been pretty understanding thus far.

"Jared, wait" he stopped instantly and pulled away.

Horror crossed his face "I'm so sorry Kim I don't know what came over me."

"NO, no Jared it's not that I do want to believe me I do!" he smiled at that "I just don't want this to be a rebound. Would you be willing to give me a little bit of time?" "I promise I only need a few weeks; a month tops." my heart started beating faster my words were spilling out much too quickly. This all felt too familiar of course he wouldn't want to wait for me he was going to get up and walk away. God, I don't think I have it in me to lose Jared too. "If you can't I understand I just...I just" he put his hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anymore and smiled at me .

"Kim I would wait for an eternity for you" what...

"Huh, really...why?"

"Because, babe your worth waiting for." stunned I quickly replied

"You won't need to wait long I promise."

"Take your time as long as we can hang out as friends, I mean until you're ready for something more?"

"Of course, I would really like that!" I winced I was turning into that pathetic little girl again.


End file.
